


Episode 2

by edgyteenager



Series: Bromantic Comedies ©℗®™ [2]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgyteenager/pseuds/edgyteenager
Summary: Luca and Craig have made it official! They are now a couple. But with every gift, comes a price. And that price might just happen to be an ex-wife...
Relationships: Alex/Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Amanda & Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Ashley | Smashley/Craig Cahn, Craig Cahn/Dadsona
Series: Bromantic Comedies ©℗®™ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760689
Kudos: 9





	Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> ⭐NOTE: To enjoy this work to the fullest, please prepare a separate tab/window with this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed1CGI34Kbw&list=RDEd1CGI34Kbw&start_radio=1⭐
> 
> ⭐You will be taken to a YouTube video of a song that will be sung later in this chapter. This is entirely optional, but might be nice for you to 🎧listen🎧 along as the character "sings."🎵 You will be notified later in this work on when you can play the video.⭐
> 
> 🤞This work is in its early development phase. As other chapters arrive, edits will be made. Thank you.😅

When the class bell rang, Luca opened the doors to the school theatre, oblivious to the idea that a stampede of students (including a tall, slim man whom he presumed was the professor) might bombard him. And they did, all of them desperate to escape class like a herd of bulls racing away from a gunshot. 

Bodies pushed and shoved, but Luca persisted through the crowd. He finally stumbled into the theatre with frizzy hair and a racing heartbeat. His lungs reconciled with the air as he caught his breath, only for his breath to be taken away again when he saw her. 

The woman sat on the edge of the stage, a single spotlight beaming down on her. The yellow tint of the light accentuated her tanned skin and voluminous black hair tied back into a ponytail. She strummed her guitar and hummed a melody, performing in front of an audience of empty chairs. 

Watching his girlfriend play a song was almost therapeutic for Luca. She was talking to the world, yet she spoke no word. That’s what she did with her music. With her sombre tone of voice and eloquent series of notes from her guitar. 

It was so relaxing, he practically melted in his shoes. Fears and burdens poured away like a running stream when he heard her tune. An angel rubbing away his anxiety. When he first discovered her talent for the Performing Arts, he made sure that this would be something he would never take for granted. 

The woman continued to strum and hum until she looked up and spotted her boyfriend’s relentlessly crimson face. She ended her last chord and motioned for him to come over. And of course, Luca stumbled down the steps because after hearing that performance, who wouldn’t want to be next to her?. He plopped onto the stage and the woman flashed a warming smile.

“Do I know you?” Alex asked as Luca pecked her cheek.

“No, I’m your stalker,” Luca replied. “I’ve been following you for days, and now I finally have you to myself…”

Luca caught sight of a figure standing up in one of the front-row seats. 

“Oh, Smashley. I didn’t see you there.” 

Smashley stepped closer into the light, her handbag slung over her shoulder, lips pursed, brows furrowed, and she glowered at him.

“She was just about to sing, and you ruined it. You ruined her performance. Again,” she said bluntly. 

“What?”

Alex intervened, “No, no, it’s all right. I was just warming up-” 

“Godammit, Luca, every time I plan something with Alex, you always show up and ruin everything. You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“No, what the hell, why would I do that?” said Luca.

The tension was imminent, bloods were curdling within each of their veins.

“Oh, you wanna know why? It’s because you’re a selfish idiot, that’s why!”

“Smashley-” said Alex.

“You’re a selfish idiot who can’t live a goddamn second without his girlfriend!”

“Ashley! Enough!” 

Smashley halted when she finally heard Alex call her by her actual name. She turned to look at her and saw that her face contorted into a mix of shock, rage, and disappointment. It took her aback and felt enraged knowing that Luca caused her to be like this. It almost made her want to leap at him and claw his eyes out. 

But instead, she adjusted her handbag over her shoulder and marched up the stairs to the exit. Before she opened the doors, she stopped and turned to face them. “I’m gonna go find Craig. Hopefully, the dean doesn’t catch you two fucking in the prop room.” And then she disappeared.

Luca stared at the closed doors, longer than any normal individual would have. “What’s... what’s her problem with me?” 

Alex adjusted her guitar strap and sighed, “She is who she is, and that’s all I have to say.” 

“She doesn’t want me around you.” 

“She’s looking out for me, I suppose. And you know how passionate she can get.”

“She’ll make a scary lawyer.”

“No wonder she’s taking law, everyone in that department is scary.”

Alex turned and smiled at him. “Yeah, she can be a lot. But she’s protecting me. Especially from stalkers like you.” She gently pulled him in by his shirt collar and planted him a deep kiss on the lips, hoping to distract him from everything. When their lips parted, she saw the smear of lipstick over his own lips and laughed while she rubbed it away with her thumb. 

“Sorry,” she said.

“Nah, it’s fine. I chose this life, didn’t I?” 

“You’ve made the right decision,” she smiled. “And hey, don’t worry about Smashley, she needs time to adjust to things.” She pushed back Luca’s curly hair over the side of his face. “One day she’ll respect you. I promise.”

“Thanks, I guess. But, uh, let’s not talk about her right now.” He stretched his biceps to the ceiling. “How’re drama classes?” 

She turned to the plethora of empty chairs. “It’s... not at all what I expected.” 

“Oh…”   


“The class is interesting. But the people are so...lifeless. It’s ridiculous. High-school drama classes were much more entertaining. Everyone was so passionate about their acting and their craft. They practiced hours on end, perfecting their lines, their delivery, their emotion. They performed with such vigour and energy.”

She looked up into the yellow spotlight, and Luca noticed how the yellow tint complimented her tanned and tender face as she continued

“But here… all anyone can think about is how fast they can get to their next lunch break. Nobody cares anymore.”

“Yeah, I saw them all bolt out of the theatre like madmen. If I hadn’t kept moving, they might have almost killed me.” 

“Even the professor doesn’t care!”

“Yep, saw him too.” 

She plucked at a few guitar strings, watching the strings quiver and vibrate.

“Back home, there was life. There was colour and vibrancy found within the people.” 

“... There’s colour and vibrancy in New Jersey?”

“No, no. In Brazil. Back in my home city of Rio de Janeiro.” She smiled into the darkness as she thought of her home, her toothy grin and radiating brown eyes glittered under the light. “The streets were brimming with smiles, beauty found in every living being. There was acting, dancing, singing, and music. Oh, Luca, the music! It was magical.”

“That sounds amazing.”

She tightened her grip over the guitar’s neck.

“That was when I discovered my passion for the Performing Arts; it’s the reason why I came to study in America.”

She abruptly stopped and turned to face Luca, the tips of their noses only inches apart. Luca’s face reddened instantaneously. He still does that with her.

“Luca?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Do you remember how we used to talk about having a child together?”

Luca was a beetroot now. 

“Um, yes. But, Alex, we... we were high…”

“One day, I will take you and our child to Rio. You’ll see the passion of the people. Our baby will see the vibrancy and colour in the streets. The life, the wonder, the-”

“Alex! Just...wait…” Luca exclaimed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t... know if I want to have kids yet. It’s too much to process right now. We’re still in school. Please give it a rest.”

“Right... I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, I’m sorry. It’s just-” He stopped to look at her and was about to say that taking care of a child would be too much to handle, both financially and emotionally, and he wasn’t sure if either of them were ready to be parents. Especially himself. 

But instead of saying that, he drew her closer and rested his head on her shoulder where her guitar strap was.

“Let me graduate first, okay?” 

“Yeah, of course.” 

They stayed like that for a while, at the edge of the stage, under the yellow of the spotlight. It was like the angels from heaven had opened its doors in front of them. ‘A match made in heaven,’ the angels would call them. 

“Hey, Alex?”

“Yes?”

“Before I came in, you said you were warming up, right?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about interrupting me, I probably wouldn’t have-”  
“Are you finished warming up?”

“What? Oh, yeah, I guess.” 

“Can I listen to your performance then?”

Luca pulled away and met Alex’s toothy smile again.

“Of course you can. Take a seat.”

Luca stumbled down the steps of the stage and plopped into the seat Smashley was in earlier. Alex cleared her throat, plucked a few notes and adjusted her fingerings over the guitar’s neck. She looked into the theatre and announced to the chairs as if their seats were filled. 

“This is one of the very first songs that introduced me to the wonders of music,” she announced. “In Brazilian Portuguese, it’s known as ‘Águas de Março,’ or ‘Waters of March.’”

“Woohoo! Águas de Março! Yeah!” Luca exclaimed.

“One of my favourite artists, Elis Regina, once sang this melody. Might I ask, has anyone in the audience heard of her?”

“Yeah! She died of a cocaine overdose!”

“Don’t ruin this for me, yeah?”

“Sorry.”   


She cleared her throat once more. She took a few moments to remember Elis Regina’s voice through her shanty radio back home. Preparing to replicate the passion, colour, and vibrancy that all of Rio de Janeiro offers, and deliver it to her boyfriend. So she took a deep breath and sang. 

⭐⭐⭐NOTE: If you have not already done so, please go to [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed1CGI34Kbw&list=RDEd1CGI34Kbw&index=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ed1CGI34Kbw&list=RDEd1CGI34Kbw&index=1) and listen along to Alex's song!⭐⭐⭐

_ A stick, a stone _

_ It’s the end of the road _

_ It’s feeling alone _

_ It’s the weight of your load _

_ It’s a sliver of glass _

_ It’s life, it’s the sun _

_ It’s night, it’s death _

_ It’s a knife, it’s a gun _

_ A flower that blooms _

_ A fox in the brush _

_ A knot in the wood _

_ The song of the thrush _

_ The mystery of life _

_ The steps in the hall _

_ The sound of the wind _

_ And the waterfall _

_ It’s the moon floating free _

_ It’s the curve of the slope _

_ It’s an ant, it’s a bee _

_ It’s a reason for hope _

_ And the river bank sings _

_ Of the waters of March _

_ It’s the promise of spring _

_ It’s the joy in your heart _

Luca felt its therapeutic remedies course through his body again, and he closed his eyes.

She continued to sing, switching the song's lyrics from Portuguese to English, yet the song felt complete no matter what direction Alex took. 

That’s when he thought of a child, sitting next to him in the chair, listening alongside him, as they both take in the colour and vibrancy of Brazil. And when Alex finishes her song, the child will run up the steps and cling to her mother, asking her to teach them how to play like that. And Alex would look back at Luca, the child’s father, and smile, overjoyed with the idea of passing along her dream. 

That’s when Luca opened his eyes, and bore a reassuring grin and his girlfriend, realizing that they might have been ready to start a family all along.    


Smashley peeked through the crack of the theatre doors as Alex continued her performance. She waited behind the doors all this time and had never gone to see Craig. It was bittersweet to her, because at last she saw her performance, but felt disdained because she knew that she was playing for Luca, and not for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, this prototype is in its early development phase. edits will be made to all chapters as more come out. thanks again for your patience! 😅🤢🤮
> 
> leave a comment letting me know if this is something that I should continue.🤔 (trying to get back into the habit of writing again, but it's kinda hard to do that if no one is willing to read it...👀)
> 
> i'm not actually Brazilian, i just love their culture, and Elis Regina (the one who first sang this song in way back when) 🎸
> 
> and when I first heard Susannah McCorkle's voice in this cover, i was like "yes, this is alex" 😊👍
> 
> Alex may not even BE Brazilian, but this is a fanfic, none of this is canon anyway LOL! 😂😂
> 
> "Águas de Março" belongs to Antônio Carlos Jobim  
> "The Waters of March (Cover)" belongs to Sussanah McCorkle.


End file.
